


An Evening Romp

by s0meperson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Missionary Position, Rimming, Spanking, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0meperson/pseuds/s0meperson
Summary: Blaziken and Lucario are very horny and plow each other. That's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Bursyamo | Blaziken/Lucario
Kudos: 9





	An Evening Romp

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this artwork from Zackary9112: https://twitter.com/zackary9112/status/1234510394024243206

The slightly raised blinds were just open enough to allow a ray of sunlight into the quiet bedroom. A glow matching the sunset illuminated the room, bathing it in an orange glow. The bed was perfectly made as it rested in the center, its white covers neatly pressed and flattened. The rush of cars along the road occasionally broke the silence in these otherwise pristine moments. All was silent within the room, all was peaceful.

The door was suddenly thrown open as Lucario and Blaziken stumbled in, passionately kissing each other as their hands were eagerly exploring one-another.

Blaziken pushed forward, leading Lucario to a wall before forcefully pushing him against it. He continued shoving his tongue into the jackal’s mouth before taking his right hand and sliding it upwards along his thigh. His fingers continued to drag themselves upward before finding their way underneath Lucario’s shirt, exploring and massaging his chest. Blaziken then slid another hand in, pulling away in order to lift the shirt off, which Lucario instinctively raised his arms to make it easier.

Once the shirt was off, Lucario pulled Blaziken’s head back down to continue kissing. He reached towards the chicken’s pants, roughly tugging at the belt before undoing the buckle and yanking it out of the belt loops before tossing it onto the floor. With the momentum in his favor, he pushed Blaziken against the wall and massaged his package.

With a moan, Blaziken took hold of Lucario’s ass, playfully grabbing handfuls before sliding his hands into his pants and pulling the last of his clothes down. He broke away from the kiss before getting to his knees, being level with the jackal’s twitching cock. A sneer spread across Blaziken’s face before he started gently rubbing up and down its tip and licked the side.

Lucario shuddered as he supported himself with his right forearm against the wall, looking down as his breathing became faster. He huffed, “C-come on, babe, stop teasing me.” 

That was when Blaziken took hold of the jackal’s dick and said, “I’ll tease you as long as I want.” Next, he adjusted his position so it was pointing directly at his mouth. Holding Lucario steady with his hands, he licked the tip, dragging his tongue over and giving a couple flicks while taking in the scent of his musk. He started to drag his hand along the base of the shaft before reaching down and swiftly pulled down his pants, freeing his cock so it could stand at full attention.

Lucario gritted his teeth as his legs buckled. A quick gasp escaped his lips as he clamped his eyes shut, moaning while thrusting his hips forward through the chicken’s grasp. Suddenly, he was lifted upward as Blaziken stood up, meeting his predatory gaze. As he felt both of their cocks get pressed and rubbed together, he moaned; wrapping his legs around his chest and tightly pulling himself in.

Heavy breathing started to fill both pokemon’s ears as Blaziken continued to rub both shafts together. He pulled Lucario’s head in for another kiss while carrying him over and dropping him onto the bed. Quickly pulling his shirt off, he lowered himself onto the jackal, both pokemon deeply kissing each other while grinding their hips together.

Lucario pushed Blaziken up, sitting at the edge of the bed before licking his lips and taking hold of the other’s cock. He opened his mouth and used his tongue as a passage to guide the meat into his mouth. Working his tongue as he moved up and down, he looked up with a raised eyebrow as he then cupped Blaziken’s hanging testicles. A tug here and a light squeeze there was all that was needed to bring gasps and sharp cries out to fill the room.

“Wanna play dirty, huh?” Blaziken began before taking hold of Lucario’s head. “Then let’s play,” he added before pushing himself through the maw towards his crotch. As the warmth and wetness took control of his senses, Blaziken started to thrust his hips harder, panting as tightly gripped Lucario’s ears for a deeper push. He pulled himself out, allowing a moment to breathe before pushing him flat onto the bed. He got himself comfortable, dropping to his knees as he started to take the jackal’s cock down his throat.

Panting happily, Lucario took hold of Blaziken’s face and slowly pumped into and out of his mouth. He even sat up, curling himself over and squeezed his thighs together, locking the chicken’s head in place while doing several smaller pumps down his throat. After a moment, he let go and laid back, allowing Blaziken time to reel back and cough while wiping the drool away from his lips.

“I’ll get you for that!” he said before holding the jackal down by his shoulders and positioning himself directly above.

“H-hey, let’s not get too crazy here,” Lucario insisted while trying to raise his arms.

“Too late.” Blaziken turned himself around so now his cock was above Lucario’s face and said, “Take a deep breath, hun;” waiting a second before pushing himself down. He let out a shaky breath while his cock slid into the jackal’s muzzle. As he began pumping in and out, a slap to his ass caused him to jolt upright. “You like that?” he asked before thrusting into his throat again, feeling his balls slap against the front of Lucario’s snout. “You like my cock?” he repeated, only to have his ass get grabbed and then spanked twice this time. 

Taking hold of the bedsheets, he started bouncing his lower half up and down, slapping his sack against Lucario’s face. The chicken glanced over to the jackal’s pulsing cock, feeling the warmth against his cheek before taking it into his mouth once again. He could feel him start to thrust upward, matching Blaziken’s rhythm as both pokemon continued to suck each other off, the salty aftertaste becoming more noticeable. With the throes of passion taking over, Blaziken put a finger into Lucario’s ass, followed by another, and then the two on his other hand, stretching out his hole while exploring inside. Pushing his dick to the depths of his throat, he grinded against Lucario’s muzzle moaning as he could feel a tongue travel up and down his shaft. It wasn’t until he felt the urgent pats against his ass that he finally pulled out.

The quick intake of air caused Lucario to gag as he sat upright. Blaziken patted him on the back, admitting, “Sorry, it was just really good.”

“N-no, you’re fine,” Lucario replied. “It  _ was _ good. Just had to breathe,” he said with a chuckle.

Blaziken then took hold of Lucario’s head and gave him another kiss. Both pokemon laid on their sides as they continued to make out, moaning and panting as they resumed rubbing their hands along each other’s cocks. 

This continued until Lucario put Blaziken on his back. He moved to the end of the bed, pulling open a drawer and retrieving a tube of lubricant. With gusto, he squeezed a generous amount out, coating Blaziken’s dick in the substance and taking what was left on his paws to moisten his entrance. His hips started to move back and forth while he prodded his hole, rubbing Blaziken all the while. Then he sat upright and said, “You ready?” as he rested the cock-head against his awaiting asshole.

“Y-yeah, ‘course I am,” Blaziken replied, shuddering as his dick tensed up.

Lucario slowly lowered himself down, wincing and gritting his teeth as he slowly took in more of Blaziken’s girth. As the stretching began, he paused, allowing himself a moment before continuing and reaching the base. He looked down, seeing Blaziken stare back at him with half-lidded eyes as he gently dragged his fingers back and forth on Lucario’s thighs. Taking a deep breath, he slowly raised himself up and pushed himself back down.

Blaziken let out a moan of pleasure as the warmth and squeeze made his head feel fuzzy. He tightened his grip on those thighs as Lucario started to move himself quicker and wore a shaky smile. “Come on, get into it,” he seethed, starting to put his own power into the thrusts.

With a wince, Lucario started dragging himself high enough for Blaziken to nearly slip out, but pushing back down before there was a chance for that outcome. His breathing started to quicken, and his dick started to slap against Blaziken’s stomach with each bounce. Next, he leaned back, aiming his head towards the ceiling as the motions became autonomous. In time, his panting turned into moans as he let his tongue hang out.

That was when Blaziken bent his legs upright and started to push himself more powerfully into Lucario, the rhythmic slaps matching the squeaks of the bed with every thrust. Quickly, he reached up to grab the jackal’s cock and started jacking him off. This made Lucario’s moaning and panting increase, which in-turn, made Blaziken go faster. 

Lucario managed to push himself forward, holding down Blaziken by the shoulders as he resumed bouncing at his own pace. He quickly leaned down and sloppily stuck his tongue into the chicken’s mouth. He moaned into his mouth as gasps and saliva were exchanged. Suddenly, Blaziken pulled away and held Lucario’s hips in place.. 

“H-hang on,” he wheezed, keeping the both of them connected before putting Lucario on his back. He loomed over the jackal before quickly thrusting into him.

Lucario cried out and locked his arms and legs around Blaziken, feeling his ass being split wide again and again. He clamped his eyes shut, letting out whimpers as the assault continued.

“You good?” Blaziken asked, not stopping his pace.

“Y-yes!”

“Good, cause I’m not done with you yet!” Blaziken paused, adjusting his knees slightly forward before rearing back and beginning to put all of his power into each thrust.

The panting of both pokemon filled the room, in addition to the constant tap against Lucario’s ass. The room grew hotter as the sounds grew louder and the movements became quicker. The jackal let out another cry as he felt Blaziken drag his tongue along the nape of his neck, gently nibbling along the surface.

With a wince, Blaziken leaned away before pulling out. He continued to pant as he started jacking himself off, pushing Lucario’s lower half up so his used hole would be in sight. As his panting became louder and he rubbed his cock faster, a wave of pleasure finally traveled up his body. A moan crawled out of his throat, and his legs tensed up as he started to shoot streams of cum over Lucario’s ass. In the middle of it, he quickly rushed forward and slammed himself back inside as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.

With a yelp, Lucario’s head shot back as he tightly grabbed onto the bed sheets. His panting picked up as the remainder of Blaziken’s seed slowly came to rest inside of him. Then the final push came as he felt Blaziken’s cock nearly pull out before being pushed as far as it could go. A twitch passed through his body before he relaxed, going limp on the bed.

Blaziken unceremoniously dropped himself onto Lucario, both pokemon catching their breath. He pushed himself up, holding onto Lucario’s shoulders as he gave a few final pumps before slowly pulling his flaccid cock out. “You enjoy that?” he asked, cupping Lucario’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Lucario replied with a blush. “Loved it.”

“Good.” Blaziken bent down to slide his tongue into Lucario’s mouth once more, both pokemon embracing each other again. He started to gently rub Lucario’s still-stiff member, slowly and delicately, as he drew more moans out. Pulling away, he added, “But I’m still not done, hun,” before moving towards the opposite end of the bed. He then got onto his knees while laying his head onto the bed, pointing his ass directly towards Lucario. “Now how about you bury that big bone of yours?” he asked while giving his ass cheek a slap.

As a hungry snort escaped Lucario’s nostrils, and a sneer appeared on his face, he crawled over towards the lubricant and squeezed out more, rubbing it over his own member. As he moved to coat the rest onto Blaziken’s hole, he stopped, smiling as he started to rub his hand up and down Blaziken’s cock while leaning in close, licking and suckling his testicles. The sounds of Blaziken’s shudders and gasps heightened his motivation, causing him to move his head higher and dragging his tongue along the awaiting ass before him.

Quickly, Blaziken pulled at the bedsheets with his beak as his body tensed up. His body and his breathing began shaking as the assault on his backside continued. “A-asshole,” he seethed, turning his head back to see Lucario smirk.

“Oh, don’t be like that, babe,” he said, giving Blaziken another playful pat on his ass. “Much easier to bury a bone in wet ground than dry, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Just shut up and fuck me, already!”

“In time, all in due time. For now…” Lucario dug back in, licking and slurping away at Blaziken’s ass. “I want to enjoy this fine meal you’ve prepared.”

With a groan, Blaziken faced forward again. He pressed his head into the sheets, muffling the moans while Lucario continued to dig in. 

Soon, growls started to rise from Lucario’s throat as he dug his tongue deeper. He took his free paw and started rubbing along his own length. Finally, he pulled away, marveling over the now-glistening ass before him. “See, sometimes you just have to take it a bit slow,” he stated, standing up and positioning himself right above Blaziken. “That makes what comes  _ next _ that much better…” Using one paw to spread apart the cheeks, and another to line himself up, he gradually pushed himself forward as he entered Blaziken.

Still muffling his cries, Blaziken dug his head deeper into the sheets as Lucario pushed his entire cock inside. He took a beak-full of the sheets and pulled at them as he felt the length slowly move back and forth inside of him.

“I didn’t think tops would be this loose,” Lucario huffed with a smile and folded-back ears. “Have you been  _ practicing _ ?” He didn’t allow time for a response, as he continued to thrust harder, putting more of his weight into each push. Then he pulled his dick out, flicking the tip against the entrance before pushing it completely back in. “You like my cock, babe?” he asked, continuing this process several times..

Blaziken looked back, nearly tearing a hole in the bedsheets with each time he felt himself being filled to the brim.

“I’m not hearing a ‘yes’.” Lucario spread apart Blaziken’s cheeks, going harder and filling the room with the sound of his nuts slapping away at a moderate pace. Then he gave the chicken a forceful spank, making him recoil.

“Y-yes! Fuck!”

“That’s more like it.” Lucario paused to lean down, resting his chest against Blaziken’s back. “No more of this, though.” With a yank, he pulled the cloth out of Blaziken’s mouth and held his jaw up. “I want to hear every noise you make, now.” That was when he went even faster, pushing as hard as he could.

Without the gag, Blaziken started to moan and cry out as he felt himself being split wider and wider. He could feel Lucario pant heavily next to his cheeks as both pokemon slipped into the moment. A slight jolt came to his senses as he felt a free paw rub against his cock. Soon, he was thrusting on his own time, pushing Lucario even further into him.

“That’s it! Just like that!” Lucario said as he tightly gripped his arms around Blaziken’s chest. His teeth gritted as he felt his head flush with heat. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum!” he cried before bringing himself upright. He tightly gripped Blaziken’s tail feathers and growled as his final thrusts drove him to begin shooting his seed.

Blaziken began panting heavily as the heat of the moment overwhelmed his senses, and he started to cum all over the bed sheets. His eyes remained half-lidded as Lucario continued to pour more and more of himself into him. Once the thrusts stopped, he felt Lucario’s arms wrap around him. Blaziken was turned onto his side, Lucario acting as a big spoon for him.

Cautiously, the jackal pulled himself out, still panting as his member was freed and a small stream of cum flowed out. He rested his head against the side of Blaziken’s, taking time to hold his hand.

“So…” Blaziken finally managed after a moment’s rest. “Wanna go out for dinner?”

“I dunno, I already had some spicy chicken,” Lucario chuckled.

“If you didn’t blow out my legs, I’d kick your ass right now.”

The jackal laughed again before saying, “Maybe later… let’s just lie here for now, okay?”

“Yeah… sounds fine.”

Both pokemon lied still in the afterglow, still holding each other’s hands as their exhaustion eventually caused them to fall asleep.


End file.
